End of The Line
by The Dark Madness Dragon
Summary: After a 3 year service, the outpost of Dead Valley is being shut down, and for one experienced junior agent, its another stepping stone forward in the world. (I suck at Summaries...) Reviews are very welcome


Silence.

If anything, the silence was the worst part.

The lack of any noise made for an eerie scene, only a very light sound of breathing broke the silence, like an arrow piercing through thin silk

The shadowy figure sat in the middle of the training room, in the dark, only the dull flashing crimson light of the training system broke the darkness.

The figure was larger than it once was, it had grown over time, an entire year of missions, training and closely monitored experimental boosts had attributed to this, the shadow that was cast between flashes indicated this figure was male.

When this one arrived, he was silent, small, and inexperienced. But over time, like his body, those features changed too.

He stood, and went to the training board. Flipping the switch, the lights turned on, revealing his body to be quite something abnormal.

While the shirt and jacket covered most of his body, it was clear that his skin had turned to scales, that traced up his neck, and just covered the sides of his face below the ear, they continued down the back, one would assume the scales covered his back as well.

The black jeans contrasted against the white metal of the room. the blackened combat boots gleamed in the light, as the metal plates that covered the toe ends reflected the light.

The man walked to the center of the room, a deactivated robot stood in the center in front of him, unmoving.

The man now had a sharp stubble, covering the roughened skin of his chin, he drew a sword from his back, black bladed, not long, but extremely sharp, he sliced through the robot like a hot knife through warm butter.

The two halves of the robot fell to the ground, the man sheathed the sword again, and threw the pieces of the robot onto a pile other destroyed robots.

"Last one… going to miss cutting them up, can't do that with home base ones…".

He looked around the almost wrecked training room, signs of use were clear, holes in the walls, gears and cogs from the robots strewn across the floor with the sand from the endless amounts of punching bags that were destroyed, and a few splotches of dried blood on the walls were the reminder that if you challenge someone to a fight you had better be ready.

The man left the training room, turning off the systems for the last time.

The hallways were dusty, and in a state of disrepair, the man had to jump over a few holes in the floor.

He reached his quarters, Room 7.

The door mechanics whined and groaned as the door itself opened.

The man walked in, the room was scarce, only a desk, a bed, a weapons locker and a laptop made the room seem almost habitable amongst the grey metal walls and cold metal floor.

The man went to the bed, on it was an armoured vest, with a small, rectangular, platinum covered titanium plate embedded in the chest of it, which read in black block lettering "X13".

The man picked up the armoured vest and put it on under his jacket, the scaled black metal gave quite an impression, it almost seemed to be the scales on the man, but it was no more than a very intricate illusion.

He went to the weapons locker, and unlocked the doors.

He opened the locker and pulled out the various levels of draws, but despite its size, it contained very little, a USP pistol, 2 mags for it, a lever based shotgun that looked older than the sand outside the base, an Automag V, with one mag, and an Uzi, which had about half a clip left in it.

The man took these various weapons out, and fitted them into various slots and holders on his body, aside from the shotgun and Uzi.

He looked to an obsidian knife in a frame on the wall, an award for being top of the training in the false raids, of course, he had other "awards" as well, and those ones would be with him till he died, as scars aren't easy to lose. He took the knife out and put it in a separate compartment in the bag.

He packed the Uzi into a bag and kept the shotgun in hand, resting it on his shoulder while he held it.

He went to the laptop next, and opened it up.

"Delete history."

" _... History Deleted…"_ A monotone VI spoke from the laptop.

"Erase Hard drive"

" _Are you sure?"_ A Y/N in block letters and green font appeared on the screen, the man clicked Y, and the computer screen went black.

" _Hard drive delete…"_ The VI cut out.

The man put the laptop in the bag with the Uzi, and then cleared out the desks content into the bag as well, a few pens, some paper and a USB drive were the only contents.

The man tuned the lights off, and left the room, the door creaking shut for the last time.

He walked down the hall to the front desk, and swiped his keycard to leave the base, the heavy reinforced blast door groaned open.

The man put on his shades, black Ray Ban aviators, he left the base door, which groaned shut behind him, he wandered a fair distance to a few others, who were waiting on the horizon behind a rock formation.

There were 3 others there. A thin man with no muscle build and glasses, a woman, whose accent was quite clearly scottish, that was carrying an LMG in one hand is if it were nothing, and a much older man, who was holding a remote trigger.

"Alright Wolf, everything has been cleared out." The man said to the elder, "Set it off whenever."

Wolf looked to the base one last time, then to the trigger, he sighed deeply, then flicked the switch.

From the distance they were at, it was a golden red ball of fire and destruction, that seemed to make the red sun on the horizon behind them seem like a small LED light in comparison.

"Dev, get the database scrubbed, leave no evidence Dead was here." The tall thin man adjusted his green tinted glasses, which flashed for a few seconds, then flashed straight grass green for a moment "Done".

"Red, get the equipment packed into the tuck." The woman nodded, and started packing the heavy equipment into the truck.

Wolf turned to the man finally, "So, which one are you keeping comrade? Artyom, or DJ?"

The man smiled, "I'm still DJ, that won't change, but during missions, its Artyom."

Wolf looked to the now dissipating smoke, " So, back to home base huh?"

DJ looked to him, "Where else would I go? Everyone is returning to the bases they came from, I don't get a choice in the matter anyway, besides, there's some shit there I have to sort anyway".

"Fair enough." Wolf looked to the truck, then sighed, "It was a pleasure fighting with a rookie who knows his way around the battlefield." Wolf held out his hand.

DJ took it smiling, "And it was my pleasure to fight alongside an old man that doesn't act like someone pissed in his oats.".

Wolf smiled back, then started walking to the truck, DJ went to a jeep nearby, which had his other stuff in it, they waved farewell to each other, and went their separate ways, with DJ driving into the horizon, and Wolf disappearing into the dunes.

* * *

Up above, a man watched the whole thing from the clifftop, he was shrouded in the darkness of the shadows, he disappeared, with only a faint shadow and a burning smell from the burning dead weeds in the cracks of the cliff where he once stood.

* * *

 _September 21st._

 _ ***DELETED***_ _base was removed from service, the operatives were_ _ ***DELETED***_ _. Subject X13 reinstated into HOME system. Reintegration imminent._

 _All files and data on base will be deleted and archived respectively._

 _Subjects W25, D54 and C28 will be returned to their former squads, while X13 will have no partner till assessments have been made and filed._

 _Any inquiries into_ _ ***DELETED***_ _will be routed through high command._

 _Any attempt to discover_ _ ***DELETED***_ _fate will be considered an act of treason, and said perpetrator will be executed._

* * *

Ok, so this is my Madness Day one shot. It's kinda pathetic I know but school work and chem study eats up my time like pure hydrochloric acid eats materials.

As for my other stories, I have been working on them, but as I said, progress is slow, so hang in there peeps.

I would like to thank Spirit9871, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be writing these stories, he has been a big help to me and I just want to say thank you for helping me get out of my writer's rut I was in at the time you found me.

I also want to thank MrGreen37, for taking a real interest in my Mass Madness story, it was great seeing that someone actually reads my stories and cares enough to review and be social with me, despite my usually antisocial tendencies, so I thank you too :)

Anyway, looking at my schedule, I won't be finishing the next chapters on either of my two stories for some time, as everything is eating into me like I'm a small white pixel circle and the everything is Pac-Man.

* * *

For those of you who managed to read this far, I do have one final thing to say before I sign off, I am accepting OC's from you guys for Mass Madness, now there are 2 guidelines:

1: They MUST to comply somewhat with the rules and physics of Mass Effect.

2: They must be detailed, the more detail you fit in the better, I want know know how the character works, what they have with them, what they can do, what they like, dislike, their strengths and weaknesses, basically anything you can think of, I want you to add, even tiny details that almost don't matter, should be included.

Ok, now I can sign off. This took me 78 hours and 34 minutes in total, with 31 bottles of mountain dew and 42 large bags of doritos, I have been counting. So I put in quite the effort here, I only hope it has payed off.

TDMD, Signing off once again, see you all next time Darkbros.


End file.
